


A mentőakció

by Szim



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, egyre fokozódó drámával, mint a nap hőse, párbeszédmentes, vonakodó vulkáni, és Bones
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim eltűnik egy bolygón, és Spock otthagyja egy aszteroid miatt. Majd elindul, hogy megmentse. De vajon mit szól Bones ehhez a megoldáshoz?...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sziasztok!  
> Egy újabb saját szerzemény, ismét TOS-ihletéssel (pontosabban a harmadik évad elejére támaszkodom). És tőlem szokatlan írásmódban.(Vagyis direkt párbeszédtől mentesen) Jó mókát hozzá :D  
> (Minden új bekezdés egy nézőpont-váltás, de nem írom oda, hogy éppen kié, így izgibb :D ,mert meghagyom a találgatás örömét...)

Ma levezényeltem a a saját agyműtétemet. Na jó, ez így talán túlzás, mivel a műveletet McCoy doktor végezte, és csak a végén irányítottam... De mégis, ez lenyűgöző élmény és meglehetősen újszerű tapasztalat volt számomra. Elvégre, nem mindennap változtat helyet az ember agya úgy, hogy az illető túl is éli ezt, még a Csillagflottánál sem.

 

A műtét után még volt képe a doktornak azt mondani, hogy kár, hogy visszakötötte Spock beszédközpontját. Más esetben biztosan megfojtottam volna ezért, de akkor annyira örültem, hogy Spock újra életben van...

 

Szóval, visszatértem, újabb küldetések, minden folyt a maga megszokott medrében, már amennyire ez az Enterprise fedélzetén lehetséges. Egészen addig, amíg el nem értünk egy bizonyos bolygóhoz. Teljesen átlagosnak tűnt a feladat: eltéríteni az aszteroidot, ami elpusztítaná ezt az égitestet.

 

Lesugároztunk hárman: Bones, Spock és én. Minden olyan szép és harmonikus volt. Legszívesebben ott maradtam volna pihenni, mire Bones azzal jött, hogy valami furcsa nevű szindrómában szenvedek. Nevetséges. Én csupán tudom értékelni a szépet.

 

A felszínen találtunk egy nagyon érdekesnek és ősinek tűnő építményt. Nem tudtam megállapítani, hogy miből, hogyan és mikor készült. Ezután szétszóródtunk, hogy hatékonyabban tudjunk felderíteni. Dolgunk végeztével elméletileg annál az obeliszknél kellett volna találkoznunk, de csupán Dr.McCoy volt ott a megbeszélt időpontban.

 

Jim eltűnt, és ez a zöldvérű kobold nem akart a keresésére indulni! Folyton csak azon az aszteroidon járt az a vulkáni esze.

 

Miután sikeresen meggyőztem az általam felállított fontossági sorrend helyességéről (ami, megjegyzem, belül össze akart engem roppantani, de nem hagytam, tekintve, hogy nem értettem az okát, hogy miért érzek így, mert a választásom teljesen logikus volt), felsugároztunk, és gyors tempóban elindultunk a bolygó felé száguldó aszteroidot eltéríteni. Mivelhogy statisztikailag valószínűbb, hogy sikerrel járunk, ha minél előbb megtesszük, így igencsak erős iramot diktáltam a térhajtóműnek.

 

Nem értem mi ütött Mr.Spockba. Ő az egyetlen a fedélzeten, aki ugyanolyan jól ismeri a hajót, mint én, és most mégis nyolcas fokozatot kér huzamosabb ideig? Az áramkörök nem fogják bírni, főleg, ha a fézereket is használnunk kell majd.

 

Nem értem, hogy miért nem hoztuk fel Jimet a hajóra, mielőtt elindultunk...Na jó, megértem miért, csak azt nem, hogy _miért_. Az a hegyesfülű kurafi elmondta, hogy ha eltérítjük az aszteroidot előbb, akkor nagyobb eséllyel marad életben mindenki... Csak, mi van, ha Jim megsérült? Vagy haldoklik? Ha bármi történik vele, esküszöm, Spockot fogom felelősségre vonni!

 

Mondanám, hogy nem értem miért néz rám mindenki ennyire rosszallóan, de az az igazság, hogy sejtem, hogy a kapitányhoz van köze. Feltételezem, nem csak engem súlyt le a hiánya. Várjunk csak, nekem mióta vannak ilyen erős érzelmeim? hiszen vulkáni vagyok... Legalábbis részben.., lehet, hogy amiatt..?

 

A zöldvérű kobold elbambult szolgálatban? Sosem hittem volna, hogy megérem ezt. De tekintve, hogy a kapitány nem tartózkodik a hajó fedélzetén, így sajnos nem élvezhetem tovább a látványt. Neki most parancsokat kell osztogatnia, legyenek azok bármilyenek is az én megítélésem szerint. Tehát ránéztem Scottyra, hogy egy Spock felé tett fejbólintással jelezzek neki. Szerencsére rögtön vette az adást.

 

Miután Mr.Scott tájékoztatott, hogy elértük az aszteroidot, elrendeltem a teljes megállást, és a fézereket becéloztattam az égi test mértani középpontjára, amitől a legnagyobb valószínűséggel kettéreped, ezáltal már nem fenyegetve a bolygót.

 

Miközben a tüzelési parancsra vártam, már tudtam, hogy nem lesz ez így jó. Az energiánk vészesen megcsappant. Ha most túl sokat áldozunk a fézerekkel való lövöldözésre, túlterhelődik a mag, és a térváltó hajtómű tönkremegy olyan módon, amit itt az űrben a megfelelő felszerelés híján nem tudok megjavítani, így csak, jó esetben is impulzus-meghajtásunk marad. Az aggályaimat megosztottam Mr.Spockkal is.

 

Tudom, és elfogadom a kockázatokat, amelyekre Scott főgépész rámutatott. Teljes felelősséget vállalok. Miután a fézerek betöltődtek, kiadtam a  tűzparancsot.

Sajnálatos módon nem sikerült a művelet, a térhajtómű az előrejelzésekhez hűen tönkrement, így impulzus-meghajtással elindultunk az aszteroida előtt.

 

Felelősségre vontam a félvér fattyút, hogy hogyan fogjuk így megmenteni Jimet, meg úgy általánosságban, hogy mégis hogy gondolta ezt az egészet. Erre volt képe azt mondani, hogy ő teljesen logikusan cselekedett, és hogy a kapitány is ezt tette volna (amit, megjegyzem, kötve hiszek, emlékezzünk csak az agyas incidensre..), és hogy 59 nap múlva ott is leszünk, hogy megkeressük őt. Ha nem ismertem volna jobban, azt hiszem viccel...De most komolyan, 59 nap?!? Azalatt bármi történhet a kölyökkel!

 

Miután a doktor feldúltan távozott a hídról, én átadtam az irányítást Mr.Scottnak, és elvonultam a körletembe. Minekutána ott senki sem láthat, így rajtam is megjelentek testi kifejeződései az érzelmeimnek... Így, hogy ezt leküzdjem, belevetettem magam a munkába, hogy eltereljem a gondolataimat. Az obeliszken talált ábrákat kezdtem tanulmányozni, hátha sikerül lefordítanom őket, mert éreztem, itt lesz a megoldása a problémának.

 

Mivel Mr.Spock lassan több, mint másfél hete nem jelent meg, szóltam Dr.McCoynak. Nem volt elragadtatva, de mégiscsak ő a hajóorvos, így beleegyezett, hogy meglátogatja a vulkánit.

 

Már eltelt tíz nap, mióta nekikezdtem, és még mindig nincs ötletem se, hogy mik lehetnek ezek a jelek, azon kívül, hogy egy letűnt kor fajáé lehet. Ez pedig egyre jobban frusztrál, és kezdek aggódni amiatt, hogy nem fogom tudni megmenteni Jimet. Mert érzem, hogy ezek a jelek lesznek ennek a kulcsai. Ideges vagyok és félek. Nem is tudom, honnan és miért jönnek ezek az érzések. Eddig csak hírből hallottam róluk,..most meg....itt vannak.

 

Vajon mit csinálhat az a hegyesfülű kobold? Ha Scotty feleslegesen ugráltat...

 

A gondolataim közül a lakrészem ajtajának nyitódása zökkentett ki. Felnéztem, csodálkozva, hogy ki léphet be csak úgy a lakrészembe. Dr.McCoy. Tudhattam volna. Valószínűleg azért, mert már pár napja nem képviseltettem magam a hajó más részén. De miért néz rám ilyen furcsán?

 

Spock szállására belépve meglepő látvány fogadott. A vulkáni a szokásosnál is sápadtabb volt, a szeme alatt sötétzöld karikák virítottak, a ruhája gyűrődött volt, és összességében..úgy nézett ki, mint aki napok óta nem aludt, vagy evett, ha lehetett hinni a pletykáknak, miszerint napok óta ki sem lépett innen. Tehát rákérdeztem, hogy mit csinált magával, mire úgy nézett rám, mintha nem értené, hogy mire gondolok. Lehet.., hogy észre sem vette? Végülis a vulkániaknak nincs szükségük annyi alvásra, mint az embereknek, de.. mégis, mi miatt lett ilyen megszállott? Ez nem vall rá.

 

A jó doktor megkérdezte, hogy mit csináltam magammal. Nem értem a kérdést. Én csupán teljes odafigyeléssel dolgoztam a fordításon (eddig sikertelenül..), ezért hanyagoltam a szolgálatot. Most amúgy sincs sok dolog a hajón, és Mr.Scott tökéletesen képes mindent kézben tartani. Tehát logikus, hogy ezzel teszem hasznossá magam. Felálltam, hogy kitessékeljem a doktort, de egy kicsit megszédültem...

 

Na most meg elájul itt nekem! Elkaptam Spockot, mert úgy tűnt, nem tudja megtartani magát. Eddig nem tudtam mi hiányzik (Jimen kívül, persze), ..De, hogy egy legyengült vulkáni nem, az biztos. Meg is mondtam neki a véleményemet az igénytelenségéről, és a lelkére kötöttem (már ha neki egyáltalán van ilyene..), hogy pihenjen és egyen megfelelően, mert máskülönben a gyengélkedőre vitetem, és ő is tudja, hogy az az én felségterületem, így ott én parancsolok, akkor pedig nincs menekvése előlem. Miután tisztáztam vele a megszállottság és a vulkáni teherbírás közötti különbséget (és az ágyára fektettem, rendelve neki némi ételt), elhagytam a körletét.

 

Nem hatott meg különösebben a doktor hegyibeszéde,de abban igaza volt, hogyha így folytatom tovább, már nem sokáig bírja a szervezetem az erőltetett munkatempómat. Tehát engedélyeztem magamnak egy tíz perces pihenőt, és egy kis táplálékot is magamhoz vettem, rögtön konstatálva, hogy a kognitív funkcióim és a reflexeim visszatértek, és fokozatosan élesedtek. Az idő letelte után újult erővel vetettem bele magam a munkába.

 

*

 

Esküszöm, nem tudom mi ütött abba a keményfejű parancsnokba! Már három hete nem adott hírt magáról, azóta, hogy abban a fejmosásban részesítettem, és nem enged be senkit a kabinjába. Na nem mintha bárki is  önszántából megpróbálná... Az akarat-párbajban nem sok ellenfele akad a hajón. Engem nem érdekel, mit csinál magával. Tőlem meg is dögölhet, de ami sok, az sok. Nem halhat meg ilyen helyzetben, ilyen butaság miatt.. És főleg nem az én felügyeletem alatt! (Legalábbis, mint hajóorvos, én felelek érte...A fene essen azokba, akik ezt kitalálták!) Egyébként érdekelne, vajon mi az oka ennek...

 

Nem hiszem el, hogy még mindig nem értem el semmi használható eredményt. Már átfutottam a hajó több, mint fél könyvtárát, és semmi használható! Már kezd nagyon frusztrálni a helyzet,..Ó, igen, mióta belevetettem magam ebbe a projektbe (vagy a Kapitány elvesztése miatt?), különböző érzelmek törnek rám teljesen önkényesen, én meg semmit sem tudok tenni ellenük, egyedül csak a még több munkába tudom őket belefojtani...

 

Vajon a Kapitány hogy van? Viszontlátjuk még?... Az elmélkedésből Mr.Sulu köhintése rántott ki. Ó, igen, a hídon vagyok, és parancsnokolok, Mr.Spock helyett már lassan négy hete, mióta az aszteriod sikertelen megsemmisítése után impulzus-meghajtással sietünk az említett égi test előtt, hogy megmentsük a bolygót, és ha minden jól megy a Kapitányt is. Vissza a figyelmet a munkához....

 

Némi étellel felszerelkezve elindultam a makacs első tiszt szállása felé, hogy megnézzem, ezúttal mit tett magával. Ha nem lesz megfelelő kondícióban, esküszöm, nem állok jót magamért!

 

Valami potenciálisan érdekes könyvcím  keltette fel az érdeklődésemet 39, 5 órai egyhuzamban való keresés után. _Aha!_ Éppen győzedelmes vigyorral telepedtem volna át az asztalomtól a székemre, de nem tudtam kontrollálni a testem, így elestem, pont a becélzott szék mellé, és mozgásképtelenül feküdtem egészen addig, míg elvesztettem az eszméletemet. Próbáltam küzdeni a rámtörő sötétség ellen, hiszen, megtaláltam a lehetséges kulcsot a jelek megfejtéséhez, de életemben először, alulmaradtam, és legyőzte a tudatomat a testem.

 

Az ajtó elé érve bekopogtam, de mivel semmi reakciót nem kaptam, így beütöttem a vészhelyzeti kódomat, hogy bejuthassak, ha ő nem enged be. Velem senki sem szórakozhat! Dr. Leonard McCoy elől nem lehet elbú... _**Spock! Mi történt? Élsz még?**_  Azt az átkozott zöldvérű, hegyesfülű, makacs vulkáni mindenét! Hát nem meg mondtam, hogy mit csináljon? Erre ájultan fekszik itten nekem! Szépen vagyunk, mondhatom! Nem is baj, így könnyebb lesz a gyengélkedőre vinni, ha eszméleténél lenne, biztos nem sikerülne elrángatnom, fenyegetőzzek bárhogyan is... Így hát magamhoz hívtam két biztonsági tisztet, és megkértem őket, hogy segítsenek Spockot a gyengélkedőre szállítani. Édes lesz a bosszú...Mikor felébred, majd szépen az orra alá dörgölöm, hogy igazam volt, az ő ellenében...Szép nap a mai, nem igaz?

 

Arra lettem figyelmes, hogy mikor McCoy doktor visszatért, nem egyedül jött, mögötte két biztonsági hozta az ájult Mr.Spockot. Gyorsan odarohantam, hogy megkérdezzem mi történt, de félútig sem jutottam, Leonard rámszólt, hogy készítsek elő egy ágyat. Miután a két legény lerakta az első tisztet, távoztak. Ekkor volt időm megnézni közelebbről is a vulkáni arcát. Felnézve, megkérdeztem, hogy mi történt vele, mire Leonard elkezdte a szokásos tirádái egyikét a makacs parancsnokokról, de láttam az arcán, hogy megkönnyebbült, hogy nincs komolyabb baja az ideiglenes kapitánynak.

 

Mikor felébredtem nem a szobám megszokott falai fogadtak. Ezért hirtelen felültem és idegesen körülnéztem, majd eszembe jutott, hogy mi történt. Elájultam. Csak úgy, minden nélkül... A mozgolódásomra a doktor idejött hozzám, arcán győzedelmes vigyorral. Szinte láttam rajta, hogy kikívánkozik belőle az _"én megmondtam"_ , de ehhez most nem volt energiám, így azelőtt megszólaltam, hogy neki lehetősége lett volna erre. Megérdeklődtem, hogy mikor távozhatok. És mi volt a reakció? Nevetés. _Kinevetett._ Én erre csak egy lesújtó pillantást vetettem rá egy szemöldök-felvonás kíséretében, majd megismételtem a kérdést. Ez letörölte a vigyort az arcáról.

 

Most tényleg azt kérdezte, hogy mikor mehet el? Hát ennek elmentek otthonról? Teljesen legyengült, és dolgozni akar? Nem képes rá. Fizikálisan. Hát nem érti? Úgy látszik. Nos, ebben az esetben meg kell osztanom vele ezeket a tényeket.

 

Mi?!? Nem térhetek vissza a munkámhoz? Na nem! Hát nem érti, hogy megtaláltam a megoldás kulcsát? Hát nem érti, hogy máskülönben nem találjuk meg Jimet? Nem érti, hogy Jim máskülönben _meg fog halni?_

 _  
_Spock szemében szinte már-már őrült fény csillogott, miközben emelt hangon beszélt, magából kikelve, de mindenesetre megszállott biztosan volt. Vajon Jim a rögeszméjévé vált? Nekem is hiányzik, és szeretném megmenteni, de nem minden áron. Hiszen itt van még négyszáz ember, akiért felelni kell. És amúgy is mi ez a sok érzelem? Ennyit az eddigi együtt töltött évek alatt nem láttam összesen rajta, mint az elmúlt tíz percben. Esküszöm, ha nem tudnám hogy nem, azt hinném, hogy Spock szerelmes Jimbe, vagy valami.... Ó, az Istenit, ugye nem? Mondd, hogy nem...

 

Ó. Kiabáltam. Vajon ezért néz rám a doktor ilyen furcsán? Valószínűleg, mert még nem hallhatott kiabálni. Ez nekem is új. De sajnos az érzelmi töltést most nem tudom magamban leredukálni, és ez ezzel jár. Komolyan, úgy viselkedek, mint valami utolsó ember, aki...

 

...Szerelmes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock érzelmi nyomás alatt.. Vajon hogy kezeli a dolgot? És sikerül megtalálniuk Jimet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Íme, a második fejezet.. Tudom rövidke, de remélem elnyeri a tetszéseteket a történet alakulása. :D  
> /Ez már a (2.) javított verzió, kicsit színezve az eredetin, mert felhívták rá a figyelmemet, hogy az lapos lett, remélem így jobban tetszik majd a történet alakulása... hisz fő a dráma :D/

 

Mindketten ugyanarra gondoltunk, ezt láttam a szemén, ahogy találkozott a pillantásunk. Én csak hápogni tudtam. Ezt sohasem gondoltam volna. Vajon mióta tartott? Tudta egyáltalán Spock, hogy így érzett, vagy csak a mostanában történtek miatt jött rá (velem együtt)?

 

Én, ...én.. nem tudom mit kellene erre mondanom. Vagy, hogy mit tudnék egyáltalán ehhez hozzáfűzni. Eddig nem foglalkoztam az érzelmekkel (a sajátjaimat rendszerint elnyomtam), így teljesen logikus, hogy eddig nem jöttem rá. De.. mégis, Jim? Azt hittem csak barátként tekintek rá. Nos, nyilvánvalóan tévedtem. Ezen a tényen, meg az egész helyzet miatt most, ha logikusan cselekednék, teljesen sokkoltan kellene viselkednem. Vagy legalább megdöbbenten. De ... sajnos, vagyis talán szerencsére, a vészhelyzet miatt nem így tettem, és ennek most nagyon örülök. Nincs szükségem most rá, hogy ezt a pillanatnyilag is erősen megkérdőjelezhető épelméjűségemet elveszítsem. Most annak van itt az ideje, hogy megfejtsem azt a bizonyos írást az obeliszken, ha tetszik ez a doktornak, ha nem. Ha szükséges, akkor parancsba adom.

 

Egyre növekvő aggodalommal figyeltem, ahogy a vulkáni szemei a döbbentségből fokozatosan visszaváltottak a már tapasztalt megszállott őrültségbe, csak ezalkalommal volt bennük valami veszélyes, és megállíthatatlan csillogás. Már-már ijesztő volt, főleg, hogyha figyelembe vesszük, milyen fizikai jellemzők társulnak ahhoz a tekintethez...Az az erő... Nos, nem szívesen szállnék szembe most Spockkal. Vagyis, kéne, mert  a kötelességem, de azt hiszem, ha benyugtatózva leszíjaznám, se tudnám megállítani, így pedig... legmélyebb sajnálatomra, együtt kell működnöm vele, mert, ha az eddigiek nem lennének elegek, ő volt az ideiglenes kapitány is ezek mellé. Így elébe vágtam  a dolognak, és megkérdeztem mi szükséges a munkájához, mert azt azért leszögeztem, hogy ha ő nem figyel magára, hát megteszem én. Így míg ő azt a fondorlatos vulkáni eszét használja, én odafigyelek az elhanyagolt testére. El kell ismernie, hogy igazam van, mert ennél logikusabb és hatékonyabb megoldást ő sem találhat.

 

A Dr.McCoy megkérdezte mi kellene a munkámhoz...Azt akarja, hogy itt dolgozzak? Miközben ő figyel, és ellát, mint valami beteget? Nos, talán abban igaza van, hogy így hatékonyabban tudnék dolgozni, hogy nem kell a testemre odafigyelnem... Na, jó. Beleegyeztem, de azt azért kikötöttem a leggyilkosabb pillantásommal kísérve, hogyha bárkinek is elmondja azt, amit Jim felé érzek, én megölöm. Úgy tűnik hatott. Majd elindult az általam megnevezett tárgyakért.

 

Eddig észre sem vettem, hogy Spock ilyen ijesztő is tud lenni.. _Hátborzongató_. De az legalább biztos, hogy az érzései tiszták Jim felé. És ő, vulkáni lévén, becsapni és kihasználni sem tudná, ahhoz túl erkölcsös. Szóval összességében nem  is lenne olyan rossz választás..Bár.. _ **Ó, Istenem, hova jutottam? Most tényleg azon gondolkozom, hogy tudnám összeboronálni Spockot Jimmel? Ennél mélyebbre már nem süllyedhetnék...**_

_**  
**_*

 

Már csak két nap van az érkezésig, és végre sikeresen megfejtettem az írást. Ami igazából nem is kifejezettem "írás", hanem inkább zenei hangok lenyomata. Ez nagyon lenyűgöző. Hallottam már olyan régi civilizációkról, akik zenei hangokkal kommunikáltak, de ezt írásba foglalni... Bámulatos.

 

Az elmúlt hetekben többször is megpróbáltam finoman puhatolózni a kobold szándékairól Jim felé.. De nagyon makacs. Azt hittem kezd majd valamit az érzéseivel, de most  úgy érzem, hogy nem akarja megmondani Jimnek, (csak ha a kölyök szemtől szemben meg nem kérdezi tőle,) , hogy ne rontsa el a már meglévő harmonikus kapcsolatukat, vagy valami hasonló badarság. Nem érti meg, hogy ez nem ilyen egyszerű. Eddig talán el tudta nyomni az érzéseit, de most, hogy már tudja, ez nem fog neki ilyen könnyen menni. És annyira a kölyök sem vak, hogy ne venné észre Spock megváltozott viselkedését körülötte, csak maximum az okára nem jön rá. Vagy esetleg tévesen következtet.. Ó, mekkora bonyodalom lenne emiatt a két bolond miatt.. Vajon Jim, hogy érez Spock felé? Most ez a legnagyobb kérdés. Ha szereti, akkor ásó, kapa, nagyharang. Jó esetben. Ha nem szereti, de Spock elmondja neki, akkor Jimnek bűntudata lesz, Spock meg áthelyezteti magát. Ez a jobbik eset, bár nem túl kedvező. Ha nem szereti, de nem mondja el neki, akkor ez Spockot fel fogja emészteni, Jim meg boldog tudatlanságban élhet tovább. Ez valószínűbb választás lenne a vulkáni részéről, de szintén nem túl jó megoldás. Azt hiszem, nem kellene beleszólnom ebbe, hadd tegyen Spock amit akar. Majd meglátjuk mi lesz, aztán legrosszabb esetben közbeavatkozom.

 

Már megint engem vizslat. Kezdem nagyon unalmasnak találni, hogy akkor bámul, amikor nem hiszi, hogy látom, és ....talán nem is látom, de _érzem_ , ahogy a szemeivel szinte lyukat éget belém. Megszólítottam, hogy felhívjam a figyelmét arra, hogy mit tesz. Rögtön megérdeklődtem, hogy mit mondott Mr.Scott, mikor érkezünk meg a bolygóhoz. A válasz egy kurta, _két nap,_ szinte morgás volt.

 

Már nagyon várom, hogy Jim a hajón legyen és ne nekem kelljen ezzel a keményfejű hibriddel foglalkoznom. A kölyökre legalább hallgat. Most már tudom is, hogy miért. Ez a szerelem sok mindenre ad választ...

 

*

 

Mr.Spock nagyon lefogyott az elmúlt majdnem két hónapban. Vajon mi volt az oka arra, hogy ennyire elhagyja magát és elzárkózzon, belevetve magát abba a titokzatos kutatásba? Szívesen megkérdezném tőle, de tudom , hogy úgysem indokolná meg, és igazából, főgépészként nem is vonhatom felelősségre, tekintve, hogy nem  vagyok sem a hajóorvos, sem a felettese. Majd megkérdezem Dr.McCoyt. Mindegy is, remélem, hogy legalább a Kapitányt épségben megtalálják és felhozzák, gondoltam, ahogy leküldtem őket a transzporterrel.

 

A doktorral és két biztonsági emberrel sugároztunk le a felszínre, az obeliszk mellé. A Kapitányt legnagyobb meglepetésünkre ott találtuk, de nem volt egyedül. Egy csinos, fiatal hölgy volt vele. Bár látszólag nem voltak túl jó állapotban. A nő Jim ölében feküdt, ájultan. A kapitány pedig felnézve a transzporter zajára, észrevett minket, de mintha nem ismert volna fel bennünket. Hátborzongató érzés volt, látni a csodálatos mézbarna szemeit, a szokásos huncut csillogás nélkül... Hát még azt hallani, ahogy értünk kiáltva a _feleségét_ akarja, hogy megmentsük. Én.. meg sem tudtam mozdulni. Ott álltam földbe gyökerezett lábbal, képtelenül a mozgásra, ahogy a doktor és a két legény odasietett, hogy megvizsgálják a párt. Ekkor döbbentem rá, hogy nem vagyok méltó Jim figyelmére, szerelmére,..... hiszen annyi gyönyörű nő van, és mind őt akarják, ki vagyok én ehhez képest? Azt hiszem, nem fogom elmondani neki, bár eddig ezt terveztem, de most.. ráeszméltem, hogy úgysem érné meg. Majd inkább távol tartom tőle magam, szigorúan csak formálisra véve a kapcsolatunkat, így teret hagyva neki, hogy boldog lehessen valaki olyan oldalán, aki méltó hozzá. Igen, ez a helyes megoldás... Ezzel erőt véve magamon én is odasiettem, hogy segítsek.

 

Kik ezek  a férfiak? Olyan ismerősek,.. emlékeznek kéne rájuk.. de, nem megy... Mindegy, most az a lényeg, hogy a feleségemet megmentsék, hiszen a gyermekemet hordozza! Milyen szörnyű, hogy a saját népe kövezte meg. Azt még megértem, hogy engem miért... de, hogy őt... Nem akarom, hogy meghaljon.

 

Sajnos a hölgyet nem tudom megmenteni, bár úgy tűnik nem is szeretné, hogy megmentsem. Ez furcsa. De ami ennél is furcsább, hogy Jim látszólag nem ismert fel bennünket. Biztos valami ideiglenes amnézia. Ezzel ráérünk később is foglalkozni, most sürgetőbb problémánk is van: az aszteroid. Tehát kicsit megsürgettem Spockot, hogy tegye a dolgát.

 

Megkértem a kapitányt, hogy próbáljon visszaemlékezni, hogy mit mondott mielőtt elvesztette az eszméletét. Sajnálatos módon nem tudta felidézni, bár látszott rajta, hogy nagyon erősen próbálja. Ezért sorra vettem a lehetséges dolgokat, amit mondhatott, és a legvalószínűbbeket kimondattam vele. Ezek egyikével (ha pontos akarok lenni a harmadik variációval) sikeresen bejutottunk az obeliszk belsejébe, ami, mint így kiderült, nem is obeliszk volt, hanem egy fegyver, aminek segítségével el lehetett téríteni, vagy pusztítani az aszteroidákat. Ezért megkérdtem Mr.Sulut, hogy vigye arrébb a hajót, hogy ki tudjuk lőni a bolygó felé száguldó égi testet.

 

Emlékszem! Végre felismerem az egyik alakot a megmentőim közül! Leonard McCoy, vele jártam együtt az Akadémiára, ahol szobatársak is voltunk, és most ő a hajóorvos... De még mindig ötletem sincs, hogy a többiek kik lehetnek.. Tudom, hogy azt a hegyesfülű férfit fel kellene ismernem... De nem megy. Egyszerűen képtelen vagyok megfogni az átsuhanó emlékfoszlányokat, pedig küzdök értük. Egyszerűen kifolynak az ujjaim közül, mikor utánuk próbálnék kapni...

 

Spock lenyűgöző módon kitalálta, hogy juthatunk le, és kezelte azt a furcsa masinát, amit ott találtunk, teleírva azokkal az egzotikus jelekkel, amivel aztán sikeresen felrobbantotta az aszteroidát. Végre fellélegezhetünk. És ha felsugárzunk a hajóra végre a megfelelő eszközökkel vizsgálhatom meg a két  újdonsült páciensemet.

 

Küldetés teljesítve. Felszóltam az Enterprise-ra, hogy sugározzanak fel minket. Miután mind a hatan megjelentünk a transzporter-állomáson, a jó doktor rögtön a gyengélkedőre rendelte a kapitányt és a ... _feleségét._  A két biztonsági elkísérte őket, így egyedül maradtam Mr.Scottal, és láttam rajta, hogy valamit nagyon szeretne kérdezni, így egy sóhaj elnyomása után, rákérdeztem.

 

Most tényleg az őszinte véleményemet akarja hallani? Hát én megmondom neki. Persze csak miután megköszöntem neki, hogy visszahozta a Kapitányt. És mi lenne ehhez jobb hely, mint a lakrészem, némi jó skót whisky társaságában? Így az első tiszt legnagyobb megdöbbenésére meghívtam egy baráti csevejre. És ő az én  még nagyobb meglepetésemre el is fogadta ezt a meghívást. _Húha, komolyabb a helyzet, mint gondoltam._

_  
_Eme furcsa meghívás miatt, amit legnagyobb elképedésemre el is fogadtam, követtem a főgépészt a lakrésze felé. Talán tényleg rám fér valami szíverősítő. Vagy legalább egy jó beszélgetés. _Végülis, mit veszíthetek? Lehet annál rosszabb a helyzet, minthogy a szerelmemnek **felesége van, és még csak nem is emlékszik rám?**_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha tetszett, igazán megdobhattok egy szívecskével, hogy lássam, érdemes-e folytatnom :D Köszi


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock és Scotty italozgatása a beszélgetés mellett kicsit kicsúszott az irányításuk alól.. De vajon hogy tudná ezt a főgépész a hasznára fordítani?.. Egy igazi mardekároshoz méltón: Kihasználja a helyzetet.. És vajon mit szól ehhez Bones?

Nos, Jimnek látszólag néhány nagyobb zúzódáson kívül nincs egyéb fizikális baja. Ami aggaszt az a rejtélyes amnéziája. Amit nem tudom mi idézett elő. Jegyzet magamnak _, kérdezd meg Spockot, hátha van ötlete, elvégre ő tanulmányozta azt a masinát, hátha amiatt van._ És ami a legfurcsább a helyzetben az, hogy csak részleges. Rám például emlékszik. De Christinere nem. Azt hiszem ez további kutatást igényel, mert lehet hogy idővel minden visszatér neki, de ha nem... Igen, azt hiszem ma este meg kell ejtenem  egy beszélgetést az első tiszttel erről a helyzetről. De előtte még megnézem  mit tehetek azért a nőért, akit a Kapitány következetesen _feleségként_ azonosít... _Hajaj, így nehezebb lesz ez a Spockos ügy, mint azt elsőre gondoltam... **Miért kell mindig megnehezíteniük az életemet? Csak egyszer menne valami simán és flottul.. Csak egyszer...** Na jó, elég volt ebből Leonard, előbb a munka aztán nyavalygás.. _  
__  
Mr.Scottal szemben ültem a lakrészében lévő asztalnál, görcsösen szorongatva az általa adott whiskyt tartalmazó poharat. Bizonyára észrevette a feszültségem, mert még nem kezdett bele a mondókájába. Próbáltam ellazulni, és semleges kifejezést erőltetni az arcomra, de azt hiszem csúfosan elbuktam, legalábbis a főgépész arcán ülő aggodalomból ítélve. Teljesen kifordultam magamból. Egy lettem az általam eddig igencsak megvetett érzelemvezérelt lényekkel. Én... azt hiszem.. legszívesebben most...Nem is tudom mire lenne szükségem, egy jó erős lerészegedésre, két hónapnyi alvásra, vagy csak egy fézersugárra, ami a feledésbe taszít... _Hiszen Jim nem emlékszik rám, akkor meg más miért tegye?._.Egyszerre szerettem volna mániákusan nevetni addíg, míg beleőrülök, és sírni, amíg minden fájdalom eltávozik a testemből. De emellett.. nos, tudom, hogy ezek semelyike sem segítene a helyzetemen, sőt csak rosszabbá tennék azt. _Egyébként,_ gondoltam magamban szórakozottan, _még sosem ittam alkoholt. Hát akkor itt a legfőbb ideje_. És még mielőtt meggondolhattam volna magam, ledöntöttem a torkomon a poharam tartalmát.  
  
Mr.Spock velem szemben ült. Nem tudtam mit mondjak. Az arcán _érzelmek_ ültek.. Nem tudtam mivel segítenék most neki. Talán, ha megkérdezném mi történt..Vagy.. Te jó ég! Ez egyben legurította a whiskyjét. Most tényleg le akar itt részegedni nekem? Nem mintha bármi bajom lenne vele, de még nem láttam őt alkoholt inni, és...Ó, édes Istenem, mit tettem? Alkoholt adtam egy érzelmileg kompromittált vulkáninak! Pedig tudtam, hogy ők nem élnek ilyen dolgokkal. Nem lesz ez így jó. De talán így könnyen kiszedhetem belőle mi is a probléma, és így talán tudok neki segíteni.  
  
A Vulkáni Vörös Sivatagra mondom, ez nagyon durva volt. Miután legurítottam a második pohárral is, némileg felszabadultabban kezdtem érezni magam. Mintha a problémáim szépen lassan elfolynának belőlem, egyenlő arányban a bevitt szeszesitallal.. _Hmmm... És végül  is.._ **Jó a cucc.** Erre a képtelen kijelentésre nevetni támadt kedvem, és miért is ne adhattam volna meg magam neki?  
  
Fokozódó elborzadással néztem, ahogy a sokadik pohárnyi italt itta Spock. Nem mintha sajnálnám tőle, de.. _Ez most tényleg az volt, amire gondolok, hogy volt?_ Tényleg nevetett. Megérdeklődtem tőle, hogy mi ilyen mulatságos. A válasz csupán egy _Jó a cucc_ kijelentés volt még több kuncogással kísérve.. Húha, komoly estével nézünk szembe. Kezdjük az elején. És szépen elkezdtem feltenni az engem érdeklő kérdéseket. Végül is, ez nem kihasználás, csak kicsit rásegítettem a beszélőkéjére..  
  
Scotty olyan vicces ma,.. és mennyi kérdése van.. Hát ennyire tudatlan? Na majd akkor felvilágosítom én őt, szerencséje, hogy jó kedvemben talált...Tehát elkezdtem neki mesélni, amire kíváncsi volt, párhuzamosan a whisky fogyasztásával.  
  
Nos, annyi bizonyos, hogy a hölgy, Mirira, vagy Murara, vagy bánom is én mi a neve, ..Terhes, és valószínűleg Jimé a gyerek, legalábbis ő ezt állította, és semmi sem cáfolta ezt meg a vizsgálat során, de komoly sérülései vannak, Jim szerint megkövezték őket, és ez igazából lehetséges is az állapotukból ítélve, de emiatt elvesztheti a mgzatot, ha meggyógyítom a belső sérüléseit, vagy meghalhat, ha nem gyógyítom meg azokat a magzat egészsége végett. Most semelyik sem tűnik túl jó megoldásnak. És sajnos nem dönthetek helyette. Ha meg akarja tartani, akkor meghal ő is vele. És nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy ezt szeretné.  
Jim állapota pedig továbbra is ugyanaz. Semmi érdekfeszítőt nem találtam az állapotáról  a további vizsgálatok során. Úgyhogy itt az ideje, hogy felkeressem Spockot, hogy megbeszéljük a dolgokat. Így elindultam a gyengélkedőből a vulkáni lakrésze felé.  
  
Aha, így már kezd érthetőbbé válni a helyzet... Szóval Spockot a Kapitány felé érzett szerelem fordította ki magából. _Érdekes..._ De akkor most miért velem van itt ahelyett, hogy vele lenne a gyengélkedőn? És tulajdonképpen ki is volt az a nő, akit felsugároztak velük?  
  
Mennyire olthatatlan a tudásszomja ennek az embernek! De miért tagadnám meg tőle a válaszokat? Hiszen a barátom. És szeretem őt. Szeretek mindenkit, a hajót... Ó, igen ez az öreglány...   _Az Enterprise..._  
__  
_A felesége?!?_ Ó, kezdem érteni a probléma komolyságát _. És Spocknak szurkolok a nő ellenében? Nem is tudom mi ütött belém.. Ja, de mégis. Nem csak Spockra van hatással ez a whisky..._  Hiszen ezt a sztorit nem lehet szíverősító nélkül hallgatni...  
  
Spock nincs a körletében. _De akkor hol lehet?_ Biztos nincs műszakja most, hiszen megkérdeztem erről direkt Sulut. _Hajaj, mit csinált már megint ez a hősszerelmes? Miért nehezít meg mindent?_ Azt hiszem megkérem Scottyt, hogy mérje be nekem az érzékelőkkel hol van a hajón az a zöldvérű kobold.  
  
Spock magyarázatát hirtelen egy ideges hang szakította félbe, amit McCoyként azonosítottam. _Mit akarhat  ő most tőlem?_  Mindenesetre megkérdtem a mostmár ellazult vulkánit, hogy várjon egy kicsit, és odasiettem a falon lévő kommunikációs egységhez.  
  
Megkértem, hogy mérje be nekem Spockot, de a főgépész nevetve válaszolt, hogy erre semmi szükség, mert az első tiszt nála van. Ezen meglepődtem, hiszen a vulkáni nem az  a fajta, aki ilyen szociális tevékenységeket folytatna. Mindegy. Ez kezd egyre furcsábbá válni. Tájékoztattam Scottyt, hogy mindjárt ott leszek, mert sürgős beszédem van az első tiszttel. Erre csak egy köhintésnek álcázott _Azt nem hiszem_ -et kaptam. _Felettébb különös.._ Mindenestre elindultam rohamtempóban a férfi szállása felé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Még közel sincs vége a fejezetnek,.. és nos, a történet kezd kicsúszni a kezeim közül... Esküszöm, hogy a karakterek kezdenek önálló életet élni,és átvenni felettem az irányítást, így én meg csak hagyom magam sodorni az árral....De azért remélem elnyeri a tetszéseteket a történet alakulása.. És ha netalántán van jobb ötletetek a folytatáshoz, kérlek osszátok meg velem, vagy ha valamire kíváncsiak vagytok (több Jim, több lelkigyötrelem, vagy hasonló óhaj-sóhaj:D), vagy szeretnétek, hogy megtörténjen (több civakodás, ok nélküli veszekedések rejtett tartalommal, hirtlen random támadások..) írjatok egy kommentet (lelkesen várom :D). Vagy legalább dobjatok meg egy szívecskével, hogy tudjam, érdemes-e folytatni. Köszi :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock kezd megőrülni, vagy ez még mindig az ital hatása? Mi lett vajon a nővel? Avagy Kirk felépülése.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok! Remélem tetszik, itt egy újabb rövidke fejezet. Ha van bármi ötlet, óhaj-sóhaj, vélemény, netalántán kritika, szívesen fogadom őket :D  
> Csakmert néha úgy érzem, nem is érdemes folytatnom. Hiszen magamnak minek, nem igaz?

Mikor odaértem a főgépész lakosztályához, kérdés nélkül ütöttem be a kódomat. De a látványra, ami bent fogadott nem voltam felkészülve. Földbe gyökerezett lábbal álltam az ajtóban, és csak sokkoltan bámultam a látszólag igencsak vidám és felszabadult párost. _Ez kezd egyre szürreálisabb lenni_. Majd mikor észrevettem az asztalon elterülő üvegeket és a két poharat, rögtön leesett mi is folyik itt. _Hiszen részegek! De a vulkáni mindig is azt állította, hogy ő nem él az "alkohol nyújtotta előnyökkel"! Ó, azt az istenverte fattyát! Csak nem leitatta a drága Scotty? Vagy... netalántán önként kezdett el inni? Mert akkor nagyobb a galiba, mint gondoltam..._ Úgy érzem, ma este még se lesz komoly megbeszélésem az első tiszttel... _Na szép. Hát rajtam kívül mindenki megőrült? Mit csináljak én egyedül egy **csillaghajóval**? A francba is, Doktor vagyok nem kapitány! _ Itt vagyok egy érzelmileg kompromittált és erősen illuminált állapotban lévő vulkánival, egy hasonlóan vidám főgépésszel, és egy olyan kapitánnyal, aki a felére sem emlékszik annak, amire kellene neki. Így én vagyok a rangidős tiszt. _Vidám kilátások.._. Vigyázz Enterprise, jövök! Azzal ott hagytam a két férfit.

 

 

Miután úgy döntöttem, hogy elég információval rendelkezem a helyzetről, elbocsátottam Spockot, mert igencsak úgy nézett ki, mint akinek egy jó alvásra van szüksége. _Ennyi whiskyvel a testemben én felállni se tudnék..._ De sebaj, úgy látszik ő jobban bírja az italt, így nyugodt szívvel engedtem el kíséret nélkül a lakrésze felé. Én meg csak ültem ott az asztalom mellett, és élveztem a kellemesen spicces állapotot.

 

Miért ilyen formátlan minden? Pedig most mintha kiélesedtek volna az érzékeim.. Hova is indultam? Áááá, igen, a lakrészem felé..Az az ötödiken van.. De ott olyan nagy csend fogadna..és én most nem szeretnék egyedül lenni, így is valamiért nagyon magányosnak érzem magam. Mintha valami a lelkemben könyörögne a társaságért...De kiéért? Keressük fel a ..á, mindegy is, vulkáni vagyok ezek a furcsa érzések ellenére,..jól megleszek a körletemben egyedül is. Ez a késztetés, hogy valakivel legyek teljesen illogikus. _De miért baj az? Néha te is lehetsz illogikus, elvégre ott az emberi feled is! Nem fojthatod csak úgy el, legalábbis nem örökké!_

Rájöttem! Végre tudom, hogy ki vagyok: James Tiberius Kirk, az Enterprise kapitánya! Így már kezd egyre érthetőbbé válni a helyzet. De vajon hol a Doki? Nem látok sehol senkit. És az a nő...a _feleségem_? Te jó ég mi történt velem? És...azt mondtam, hogy a gyermek, amit hordoz az enyém? _Ó, Jimmy-fiú, mit tettél?.._

 

Hah! Most mit kezdjek ezekkel a..a.. nem találok szavakat, pedig az átkozódás mindig ment! _Hova juttattak? Már szentségelni se tudok rendesen! Na, jó, nyugi Leonard, megoldod ezt is , mint mindig._ Szóval, összegezzük a helyzetet. A nő nemsokára meghal, ha folytatja a kezelés elleni hadakozást. Jim a felére se emlékszik a dolgoknak. Spock érzelmileg kompromittálva van. Mr.Scott.. ő meg csak..na, jó vele szerencsére nincs pillanatnyilag baj. A legénység meg nem sejt semmit. _Még._ De ha ez így folytatódik, pletykálni fognak, és az nem biztos, hogy jó lesz. Na nem mintha érdekelne, de a tisztánlátáshoz ezt is tisztázni kellett. Szóval..

 

Nagyon fáradtan ébredtem. A torkom olyan, mintha egy sivatag lenne benne. _Most komolyan, ennél jobb hasonlat nem tellett tőled?_ Most tényleg beszereztem magamnak egy belső hangot, mint valami bomlott elméjű...hogy a hasonlatok használatáról már ne is beszéljek. _Én nem használok hasonlatokat!_ Én tényeket és kézzelfogható adatokat közlök. Sajnálatosan nyugtáztam az őrület kezdeti jeleit, ahogyan a reggeli hidratációmat végeztem.Miután rendbeszedtem magam, elindultam a gyengélkedő felé. Tudtam, hogy minél tovább halasztom, annál nehezebb lesz utána. Meg lehet, hogy a segítségemre van szüksége Dr.McCoynak.. _Na nem mintha ő ezt valaha is bevallaná.._

 

Harminchat órai szolgálat után végre nyugovóra tértem volna, de neeem,  Doktor McCoynak, nincs szüksége pihenésre! A szokásosnál is morcosabban vágtattam vissza a gyengélkedőre, hogy megnézzem mi a probléma, mert megszólalt az orvosi vészjelzőm. 

 

A nő..vagyis a feleségem nagyon rosszul nézett ki, mint akinek nagy fájdalmai  vannak, így megnyomtam az orvosi vészgombot, ami egyenesen Bonesnak jelez. Remélem hamarosan itt lesz.

 

A gyengélkedőre beérve azt vettem észre, hogy Jim a nőt tartja, miközben annak látszólag nagy fájdalmai voltak. Gyorsan megvizsgáltam, de már csak annyit tudtam megállapítani, hogy meghalt. Csak így, egyszerűen. Ezt megmondtam a kölyöknek is. Nagyon szomorúnak tűnt. _Talán tényleg szerette..._ Hagytam, hogy fogja még egy kicsit és gyászolja, mikor egy hangra lettem figyelmes az ajtó irányából, de az illető nem jött beljebb. Ezért odanéztem, és még pont elkaptam, ahogy Spock eltünteti az arcáról a fájdalmat, és felveszi a jól ismert vulkáni közömbös maszkját. Majd azzal a lendülettel mégiscsak elszánja magát a bejövetelre.

 

Amikor a gyengélkedőhöz értem, az első, amit megpillantottam, az Jim volt. Ahogy a nőt szorongatta. Ez fájt. Kimondhatatlanul. De ez  még jobban megerősített abban, hogy a döntésem helyes, hogy nem mondom el a Kapitánynak, hogy szeretem. Erőt véve magamon, beléptem. És megérdeklődtem, hogy tudok-e esetleg segíteni, vagy menjek máshova, ahol hasznosabbá tehetem magam. Miközben ezt mondtam, a belsőm szét akart szakadni, de nem engedtem. Erős vagyok. Őrült talán,..de semmi esetre sem gyenge.

 

Belépett a hegyesfülű férfi, és megérdeklődte, hogy tud-e segíteni. Nos, gondolom, az, hogy nem ember, nem jelenti azt, hogy varászló, így nem tudja feltámasztani Őt...Másban pedig.. pillanatnyilag nem tudna segíteni. Legalábbis nekem nem. Így ránéztem a Dokira, hátha ő tud valami megfelelő válasszal szolgálni.

 

Milyen lelkiereje van ennek a férfinak! Szép. Bátor, olyannyira, hogy az már botor. De nem szólok bele, csináljon, amit szeretne. Látva Jim elveszettségét a kérdést hallva, én adtam rá választ. Azt, hogy itt nem tud segíteni. Ezzel távozott az életemet megkeserítő kobold. És jobb híján, tekintve, hogy a krízis elmúlt, én is legszívesebben a lakrészemben pihennék, így el is indultam arrafele.

 

Mikor az ügyeletes orvosi tiszt elvitte a holttestet, egyedül maradtam. Tehát volt időm gondolkodni. És eszembe jutottak dolgok. Szép lassan az összes fekete lyukat betöltöm az emlékezetemben. És..végre rájöttem, hogy ki az a hegyesfülű fickó: Spock! Az első tisztem. Mivelhogy nem volt itt senki, aki felügyelt volna rám, ezért, és persze a legtöbb emlékem visszatérése miatt, úgy gondoltam, hogy készen állok, hogy újra szolgálatba álljak. Így tehát elindultam a lakrészem felé, hogy megfelelő egyenruhát húzzak. Aztán pedig, majd a hídra megyek és tájékoztatást kérek a hajón történtekről...Kíváncsi vagyok mi történt, míg nem voltam itt.

 

Jobb híján a hídra jöttem, miután a gyengélkedőben nem tartottak igényt a szolgálataimra. De itt sem tudtam teljesen a munkára összpontosítani. Nem volt elég érdekes ahhoz, hogy az osztatlan figyelmemet élvezze. Így gondolataim akaratlanul is vissza-visszakalandoztak a Kapitányhoz. És magához a helyzethez. Vajon, rájöttem volna e az érzéseimre valaha is, ha nem történik meg ez az eset? Valószínűleg nem. Azt kell mondjam, most egyet kell értsek egy földi mondással: _"Addig nem észleled, hogy milyen fontos számodra valami, egészen addig, míg el nem veszted."_ Jelen esetben talán helyesebb lenne nyelvtanilag, hogy valaki... de ez már csak részletkérdés _. A vulkániak adnak a részleteke!_ Ne most, fáradt vagyok ehhez. _De.._. Lenyűgöző. Utolért egy űr-demencia... _Ne légy ennyire gyerekes! Ez nem betegség, hanem szerelem!_ Én nem látom a különbséget...

 

Szépen peckes lépdeltem be a hídra, és élveztem az örömteli pillantásokat és üdvözléseket a legénység tagjaitól. Kivéve Spockot. Ő csak odabiccentett nekem. Ez még nem is annyira meglepő tőle, hiszen vulkáni. Miután letelepedtem a székembe, megkérdeztem az első tisztemtől, hogy mi történt, amíg én nem voltam elérhető. Megtagadta a válaszadást, mondván, hogy _"Minden ott van rögzítve a hajónaplóban, Kapitány."._ Szép, mondhatom. Na, majd megkérdezem mástól. Azzal felkerekedtem, hogy megkeressem Scottyt, ő úgyis mindig lelkesen válaszol. Így a gépház felé vettem utamat.

 

Fájó szívvel néztem, ahogy a Kapitány elhagyta a hidat. Tudtam, hogy ez lett volna a lehetőség. A lehetőség, hogy elmondjak neki mindent. A vulkániak nem hazudnak. Így tudom, ha most elkezdtem volna neki mesélni, és rákérdezett volna, bevallottam volna neki mindent. De ezt nem hagyhattam. Jobb lesz így neki. Nélkülem. Talán mégsem olyan rossz ötlet, hogy áthelyeztessem magamat. Vagy lemondjak. De nem most. Majd egy kicsit később...

 

Jé, a Kapitány már jól van! És lelátogatott hozzám is, milyen kedves. Vajon miről szeretne beszélgetni? Sajnos a térmeghajtás még mindig nem jó, ettől biztos nem lesz elragadtatva..

 

Scotty tájékoztatott az elmúlt két hónap eseményeiről, és, hogy csupán impulzus-meghajtásunk van. Megkérdeztem, hogy hogyan történt mindez, de erre csak azt felelte, hogy kérdezzem Mr.Spockot. _Hát nem jött rá, hogy azért tőle kérdeztem, mert Spock nem akart nekem válaszolni?_ Emiatt egyébként nagyon úgy érzem, mintha kerülne engem.. Nem jó ez így.. _Mi történt amíg nem voltam a hajón, ami miatt az első tisztem logikátlan döntéseket hozott, és most kerül engem?..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones komolyabb eszközökhöz folyamodik az ügy megoldása végett. Avagy a happy end.

 

Szerencsére a kölyöknek látszólag minden emléke maradéktalanul visszatért, és eddig úgy tűnik maradandó károsodást sem szenvedett. Ez jó. Az viszont, hogy a helyzet a kapitány és az első tiszt között pillanatnyilag rossz, már kevésbé jó. Nem is értem mi miatt viselkednek gyerekek módjára. Miért nem ülnek le egyszerűen megbeszélni a dolgot? Eddig legalábbis szerettek együtt sakkozni, így gondolom amellett beszélgettek is. Tehát, nem látom mi itt a bökkenő. Vajon Spock makacssága? Netán Jim büszkesége? _Tényleg nekem kell mindent megoldanom ezen az átkozott hajón? Na, jó, Bones bevetésen, reszkess Enterprise!_

Elindultunk a legközelebbi csillagbázis felé, hogy ott megjavíthassák a térhajtóművet. Sajnos ez még beletelik majdnem három hétbe, hála az impulzus-meghajtásnak. De legalább nem céltalanul sodródunk az űrben. ez is több a semminél. Most, hogy már teljes egészében visszatért a memóriám, végre rátérhettünk a lényeges problémák megoldására. Ezek nagy része ezokból kifolyólag már meg is van oldva. Mostmár csak a Spock körüli ügyet kell felgöngyölítenem. Csak, úgy látszik, ha bárkit be akarok vonni, hogy segítsen nekem ebben, kihátrál a dologból. Még Bones is, aki pedig mindig is szerette a vulkánit inzultálni. Ez csak még kíváncsívabbá tett. _Mi lehet ekkora horderejű dolog, amiről látszólag a tisztikarból csak én nem tudok?_ Spock meg úgy általában kerül engem, szolgálaton kívül például nem is látom. Nekem pedig hiányzik a barátom. Vajon én nem hiányzok neki? _Hát nagyon úgy tűnik, Jimmy-fiú..._

Még két hét van a csillagbázisra való érkezésünkig. Már elkészítettem a felmondásomat. _Ne légy ostoba, inkább valld be neki!_ És az mit változtatna a helyzeten? Tisztán látszott, hogy nem érdeklődik irántam. _Akkor vak vagy öregem!_ Na jó ebből elég. Hagyj végre békén! _Te tudod.._ Miután az elmém végre elcsendesült, nekikezdtem volna a meditációnak, de ismét megzavartak. Mérgesen nyitottam ajtót. Ki lehet már megint? Miért nem hagynak pihenni? Ma már lehúztam egy dupla műszakot! Az arcom egy kényszeredett vicsorba húzódott, mikor megláttam a kedves vendégemet, a jó doktort.

 

Nos, a tervem végre tettekben fog manifesztálódni. Első lépés: Spock puhítása. Igen. Emiatt az ostoba ötlet miatt vagyok most itt a férfi lakrészének ajtajában, farkasszemet nézve az ingerült vulkánival. Megkérdeztem, hogy nem engedne-e beljebb. Elvégre beszédem van vele, méghozzá egy személyes jellegű. Hiszen ő sem szeretné, ha mindenki füle hallatára a folyosón kezdenék neki, nem igaz? Helyes, jó kobold. Miután leültem egy székbe, neki is kezdtem.

 

Mindig is tudtam, hogy a doktor gátlástalan, na de, hogy ennyire... És amúgy is, nem megmondtam neki a témáról alkotott véleményem? Egyébként sincs semmi köze hozzá. Nincs joga, hogy ... De, igazából, ha ez boldoggá teszi, akár meg is hallgathatom, elvégre két hét múlva már úgysem leszek itt. Tekintse ezt búcsúajándéknak, és az eddig titkolt tiszteletem kimutatásának.

 

Csak így belenyugodott, hogy így betörtem a magánszférájába? _Furcsa.._ Mindegy, nos.. Vissza a tárgyhoz. Elmondtam neki, hogy mit gondolok róla, Jimról, az érzéseiről, az emberekről, a lehetséges variációkról, mindenről... Ő meg csak ült ott közönyös arccal, szinte ridegen.. Csak a szeme. A szeme mutatott érzéseket. A kútmély fekete szemeiben fájdalmat, szomorúságot és beletörődést láttam. Szinte halottnak tetszett a sok negatív érzelemtől. Ez egyszerre ríkatott meg, pedig már sok mindent megéltem, és éreztem magam megtiszteltnek, hogy ezeket látnom engedte. Mert tudtam, hogy mindent okkal tesz. Ha úgy akarta volna, én ezeket nem láthattam volna. De mégis így tett. Fogalmam sincs miért. _Ez felettébb különös._ Na nem az, hogy nem értem, hiszen számomra a legtöbbször érthetetlen volt az észjárása. Mindenesetre megköszöntem, hogy meghallgatott, majd távoztam, miközben nagyon reméltem, hogy felfogta és tenni fog valamit. Mert máskülönben komolyabb eszközökhöz kell folyamodnom. Mert észrevettem ám, hogy kedvenc kapitányunknak is hiányzik az első tisztje...

 

*

 

Eltelt egy újabb hét, és semmi nem változott. Legalábbis Spock hozzáállásában. Mostmár tényleg elegem van belőle. Hát ezért jártatom én a számat?

 

Mr.Spock épp most bízott meg azzal a feladattal, hogy értesítsem a Flottát a felmondásáról. Azt  hiszem erről szólnom kellene valakinek, bár ő megkért rá, hogy ne tegyem. De mégsem teheti tönkre a karrierjét valami butaság miatt, nem igaz? És mivel látszólag most nincs beszélőviszonyban a Kapitánnyal, így a választásom Dr.McCoyra esett. Éppen ezért tartok most a gyengélkedőre.

 

A gondolataim fonalát Uhura szakította meg az érintésével. Miután ráfókuszáltam elengedte a vállam. _Na, mostmár én is elbambulok a szolgálatban...Remek..._ És a figyelmem egykettőre teljesen a nőé lett, amint elkezdett beszélni. Hogy micsoda? Spock felmond? Nos, ez az információ megadta a kellő lökést, hogy végre meghívjam Jimet egy komoly beszélgetésre. Reméltem, hogy elkerülhetem a kerítő szerepét, de az igazságot mégiscsak joga van megtudni. És inkább előbb, mint utóbb. Ezért utasítottam a hadnagyot, hogy tartsa még egy kicsit vissza azt a táviratot. Cinkosan összemosolyogtunk, majd elindultam a Kapitány lakrésze felé.

 

Éppen az ágyamon pihentem, mikor egy kopogásra lettem figyelmes. Megnéztem ki az, majd örömmel üdvözöltem a Dokit. Lelkesen beinvitáltam, majd megkínáltam egy kis brandyvel is. Már rég beszélgettünk. Kicsit gondterheltnek tűnt, így rögtön meg is kérdeztem, hogy mi a baj. Erre egy fáradt mosollyal válaszolt, meg egy, _"Csak mindent szépen sorjában, Kölyök"_ -kel. Majd belekezdett abba a történetbe, amire már nagyon kíváncsi voltam, de egészen eddig senki nem akart tájékoztatni róla: az elmúlt két hónapba Spockra különös tekintettel. Éberen figyeltem minden szavát.

 

Teljesen belelendültem a történet mesélésebe. Minden részletet elmondtam. Aggódást láttam az arcán, mikor azt ecseteltem, hogy találtam a vulkánira az első alkalommal, mikor nála jártam Jim elvesztése után, és ezt jó jelnek vettem. _Talán lesz itt még valami..._ Szépen lassan befejeztem a történetet, de addig nem hagytam, hogy közbe szóljon. Most viszont úgy látszott, hogy nagyon megdöbbent. Amit teljesen megértem, elvégre engem is sokkolt akkor. És hirtelen ez átváltott valami furcsa kifejezésbe, mintha nem tudná eldönteni, hogy sírjon, vagy nevessen-e. _Talán, mégsem tévedtem akkorát. Lehet, hogy Jim szereti Spockot. Most már csak hátra kell dőlnöm és várni, hogy mi történik._ Ezzel a gondolattal ott hagytam Jimet, hadd rágódjon el az információkon, amiket megosztottam vele.

 

*

 

Már csak pár nap az érkezésig. _Nagyon fog hiányozni majd az Enterprise...Hát még Jim!_ Elég, nem is akarok rágondolni! _Ez nem jött be, kis barátom, nézd ki tart errefelé!_

Megkértem Spockot, hogy jöjjön velem az eligazítóba. Sajnos, csak így tudok megfelelő környezetet teremteni egy beszélgetéshez. Mert hiába próbálom napok óta elcsípni a szolgálaton kívül, nem sikerül. Ígyhát ezt a verziót kellett alkalmaznom.

 

_Vajon mit akarhat?_ A kíváncsiságomnak engedve követtem a Kapitányt a helyszínre. Ott hirtelen megfordult, és megcsókolt. _Mi a..?_ Hirtelen ellöktem magamtól, és a falhoz hátráltam. _Ez nem történhetett meg. Biztos csak a képzeletem szüleménye.._ **A Vulkáni Vörös Sivatagra!** _Ennyire elhatalmasodott rajtam az őrület? Hogy ilyeneket hallucinálok?_ **Nem lehet. Ez nem lehet valódi..** Eközben lecsúsztam a fal tövébe, mert a lábaim nem akartak megtartani. A fejemet meg beletemettem  a kezembe, hátha így vége lesz ennek a rémálomnak.

 

Most meg mi történt? Talán nem tetszett neki? De Bones azt mondta... De jó lenne most az az elmemegosztó képesség! Legalább tudnám, hogy mire gondol. Így sajnos a nehezebb utat kell választanom: meg kell próbálnom szóra bírni. Odamentem mellé, és rátettem  a kezem a vállára, de elhúzódott tőlem. Ezért mellétérdeltem, és szorosan a karjaimba zártam, hátha akkor megnyugszik. Először ellen is állt, de végül belesimult az érintésembe, és hallottam, hogy sír.

 

_Ez nem lehet a valóság.. Vagy mégis?_ Érzem, hogy megölelt. De **ő** nem tenne ilyet.. _Vagy mégis?_ Végül az érzelmi frusztrációnak engedve elsírtam magam. _Nem bírom ezt tovább... Hát tényleg gyenge vagyok. Még  sosem sírtam mások előtt. De már mióta is nem engedem meg magamnak ezt a luxust? Ötéves korom óta.._

A kezemben tartott vulkáni szépen lassan megnyugodott, legalábbis a zokogását már nem hallottam. Ezért az álla alá nyúlva felemeltem a fejét, hogy a szemébe nézhessek.

 

Azokban a csodálatos mézbarna szemekben csupán gyengédség látszott. És még valami. Megkérdeztem tőle, hogy igazi-e. Erre egy felszabadult nevetéssel válaszolt, és megajándékozott egy gyönyörű mosollyal, majd azt mondta, hogy _"Szeretlek"._ Nos, ezalkalommal én csókoltam őt meg. Kezdtem elhinni, hogy nem álmodok, bár hogy hogyan történt velem ekkora csoda, arról fogalmam sincs. 

 

A vallomásom után ő csókolt meg engem hevesen, szerelmesen. Az íze valami mámorító volt... Mikor szétváltunk, pihegve mondta, hogy ő is szeret. Azt hiszem nem sok ennél boldogabb pillanat volt eddig az életemben. És míg ott ültünk a földön, élvezve a megosztott érintés örömét, egyre csak azt ismételte, szinte megrészegülten, hogy _"T'hy'la"._..

 

*

 

Be kell vallanom, még sosem voltam boldogabb a biztonsági kamerák létezéséért. Mert így nyomon tudtam követni a két szerelmes történetének végét. És azt kell mondjam, meg vagyok vele elégedve. Sokkal szívmelengetőbb jelenet volt ez, mint amit a nagyanyám régi gyűjteményében lévő szerelmes filmekben láttam. _Szép munka volt, Leonard!_ Gratuláltam magamnak a jól végzett feladatért. Azzal jóízűen elfogyasztottam a brandymet, amit külön erre az alkalomra tartogattam. Megnyugodva térhettem pihenni, hogy életem megkeserítői végre egyenesbe kerültek Egy mosollyal az arcomon aludtam el.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok!  
> Íme, itt a vége. Remélem tetszett a történetem. Kérlek titeket, hogy egy kommentbe írjátok meg a véleményeteket, ha eddig nem tettétek, mert nekem nagyon sokat jelentene (még ha csak a helyesírási hibákra is hívnátok fel a figyelmemet :D ). És köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok :D


End file.
